Recently, a variety of display panels and display apparatuses have been developed. FIG. 15 is a schematic block diagram of a display apparatus according to the related arts. Referring to FIG. 15, the display apparatus includes a display panel having a plurality of pixel cells forming a matrix. The pixel cells are located at pixel areas defined by crossings of scan electrode lines SL1 to SLn and data electrode lines DL1 to DLm. A scanning line drive circuit is provided for driving the scan electrode lines SL1 to SLn. A data line drive circuit is provided for driving the data electrode lines DL1 to DLm. A timing controller controls the timing for driving the scanning line drive circuit and the data line drive circuit. The timing controller generates a data control signal for controlling the data line drive circuit and a scan control signal for controlling scanning line drive circuit. The scanning line drive circuit generates a scanning pulse in response to the scanning control signal from the timing controller, and applies the scanning pulse to the scan electrode lines SL1 to SLn to sequentially drive the scan electrode lines SL1 to SLn. The data line drive circuit supplies a data voltage to the data electrode lines DL1 to DLm in response to the data control signal from the timing controller.
At present, a display panel with a touch function is widely used as an information input tool in various display products, such as a mobile phone, a tablet computer and self-service kiosks in the public place. Accordingly, such electronic device may be manipulated by a user merely through touching icons on the touch screen panel with his/her finger without using any other input devices (e.g., a keyboard, a mouse and the like), so that the human-computer interaction is easier.
In order to better meet requirements from users, a pressure sensor is generally provided in the touch panel to detect a pressure exerted on the touch panel when the user touches the touch panel. The pressure sensor generally includes pressure sensitive elements and a signal processing unit. The pressure sensor is configured to detect a pressure signal and convert the pressure signal into an electrical signal according to a preset rule. The pressure sensor is capable of collecting not only information regarding the touch location but also the magnitude of the pressure exerted on the touch panel, so that the applied range of touch display technology is enriched. However, existing pressure sensors have low pressure detection accuracy, which affects the user experience.